User blog:BeholdtheVision/Big Brother: PJOFFW/Week Two
Rule: Only Team A can be nominated. Week Two Nominations DoT: Herman! Its your fault we lost the challenge! Hermione6720: What? Not true! D: SallyPerson: Well, you WERE the one who told her not to tell a ghost story. Hermione6720: *Cries* DoT: D: Herman! Do not cry! Big Brother: Housemates it is now time to nominate. Team A will nominate first. Hermione6720, to the chamber. (Hermione6720 enters) Big Brother: Hermione6720, nominate now. You have 5 points. Hermione6720: For 3 points I nominate Sallyperson, cuz she was mean to me and we're suppose dto be Quester buddies! D: Big Brother: Aren't you being oversensitive? Hermione6720: *Ears begin to smoke* Big Brother: Accepted. You have two points left. Hermione6720: For 2 points I nominate Sparrowsong becuase I think with her renown she has a big chance of winning. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: *SALLYPERSON 3 *SPARROWSONG 2 *Hermione6720 0 *Ersason219 0 *Warboss95 0 *Daughter of terpischore 0 *McLeo1 0 Big Brother: Ersason219, to the chamber. (Ersa enters) Big Brother: Nominate now. Ersason219: For 3 points I nominate Ever because she hasn't made any enemies and may be a threat later on. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Ersason219: For two points I nominate Warboss, because he hasn't made a big effort to make friends. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: *SALLYPERSON 3 *MCLEO 3 *SPARROWSONG 2 *Warboss 2 *Hermione6720 0 *Ersason219 0 *DoT 0 Big Brother: Sparrowsong, to the chamber. (Sparrow enteres) Big Brother: Nominate now. Sparrowosng: Uhm...I don't know these people.... Big Brother: Nominate now. Sparrowosng: Fine! Uhm...I nominate DoT for 3 points because I don't think people are going to nominate her and that'll make her a threat later on. Big Brother: Accepted, two points remain. Sparrowsong: For two points I nominate SallyPerson, because she seems pretty popular. Table: *SALLYPERSON 5 *MCLEO 3 *SPARROWSONG 2 *WARBOSS 2 *DOT 2 *Hermione6720 0 *Ersason219 0 Big Brother: Mcleo, to the chamber. (Mcleo enters) Mcleo: Its Ever. Big Brother: Mcleo, nominate now. Mcleo: For 3 points I nominate Sparrowsong. Because she's the founder, I think she may have an edge. Big Brother: Accepted. Two points remain. Mcleo: Er, for two points I nominate Hermione, because if he hadn't meddled with DoT, we would have won the challenge. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: *SALLYPERSON 5 *SPARROWSONG 5 *MCLEO 3 *Warboss 2 *Hermione6720 2 *DoT 2 *Ersason219 0 Big Brother: SallyPerson, to the chamber. (SallyPerson enters.) SallyPerson: For 3 points I nominate Hermione6720, because he starts stories and never finishes them. Big Brother: And that is relevant how? SallyPerson:...for 2 points I nominate Ersason, because I don't think people are going to nominate him very often. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: *HERMIONE6720 5 *SPARROWSONG 5 *MCLEO 3 *Warboss 2 *DoT 2 *Ersasson219 2 Big Brother: DoT to the chamber. (DoT enters) Big Brother: DoT, nominate now. DoT: For four points I nominate Warboss, because he didn't makee an effort to help us in the challenge. Big Brother: Accepted. You have one point remaining. DoT: For one point I nominate Herman, cuz he made us lose the challenge. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: *HERMIONE6720 6 *WARBOSS 6 *SPARROWSONG 5 *Mcleo 3 *DoT 2 *Ersason 2 Big Brother: Team B, its your turn to nominate. Leafwhisker, to the chamber. Leafwhisker enters Big Brother: Leafwhisker, nominate now. Leafwhisker: For 3 points I nominate Sparrowsong, because she's meh old buddy and she's making no effort to reconnect with me. Big Brother: Accepted. Two points remain. Leafwhisker: For two points I nominate DoT, cause she could be a threat later on. Table: *HERMIONE6720 6 *WARBOSS 6 *SPARROWSONG 5 *DoT 4 *Mcleo 3 *Ersason 2 Big Brother: Hazelcats, to the Chamber. Hazelcats: Uhm, okay, uhm...do I have to nominate someone? Because everyone's Really really- Big Brother: Nominate now. Hazelcats: I think you need a therapist. Here's my card. *Gives card* Now, for 3 points I nominate Ersason because I don't think many people will nominate him. Big Brother: Accepted. Two points remain. Hazelcats: Okay, uhm, I nominate Sparrowsong because I think she'll have an edge. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: *SPARROWSONG 7 *WARBOSS 5 *HERMIONE6720 5 *Ersason219 4 *DoT 4 *Mcleo 3 Big Brother:Samianthaan to the chamber. Samianthaan enters Big Brother: Nominate now. Samianthaan: NUUUU! I cannot nominate someone! Big Brother: Others have had issues with nominating. You know Thinkaboutthisname? Samianthaan: Who? Big Brother: Exactly. Samianthaan: D: Big Brother: >:D Samianthaan: Uhm uhm uhm- I nominate Warboss for 4 points because I have NO idea who he is. Big Brother: Well, he's great with guns but okay. Samianthaan: D: And for one point I nominate Hermione6720 because I can maybe save him ftrom you people! Big Brother: Hurtful! But, accepted. Table: *WARBOSS 9 *SPARROWSONG 7 *HERMIONE6720 6 *Ersason219 4 *DoT 4 *Mcleo 3 Big Brother: Captain Rin to the chamber. Captain Rin: I nominate Hermione6720 for 4 points because he has done NOTHING for THO. Big Brother:Accepted. Captain Rin: For 1 point I nominate DoT because I'm sick of bacon. Big Brother: Blame the author. Table: *HERMIONE6720 10 *WARBOSS 9 *SPARROWSONG 7 *DoT 5 *Ersason219 4 *Mcleo 3 Big Brother: Hermione Chase, to the chamber. Hermione Chase: Uhm, for two points I nominate Herman cuz he stole my name. Big Brother: Accepted. Hermione Chase: And for three points I nominate DoT cuz she's scary! Big Brother: SAccepted. *HERMIONE6720 12 *WARBOSS 9 *DOT 8 *Sparrowsong 7 *Ersasson219 4 *Mcleo 3 Big Brother: DoP, to the chamber. DoP: Uhm, hi! Big Brother: Please nominate. DoP: For three points I'm nominating Sparrowsong, because I don't know who she is. Big Brother: D: Really? Accepted. DoP: And for two points I'm nominating Hermione6720 because he's writing us horribly. Big Brother: Breaking the fourth wall. Brave, my friend. Accepted. Table: *HERMIONE6720 14 *SPARROWSONG 10 *WARBOSS 9 *DoT 8 *Ersason 219 4 *Mcleo 3 Big Brother: Odst, to the chamber. Odst enters Big Brother: Nominate now. Odst: For three points I'm nominating Herman cuz he made our charactesr related! Big Brother: Why does that matter? Odst: I need reasons to nominate! Big Brother: Accepted.... Odst: And for two points I'm nominating Warboss cuz he challernged me!!!!!! Big Brother: accepted. Table: *HERMIONE6720 17 *WARBOSS 11 *SPARROWSONG 10 *DoT 8 *Ersason 4 *Mcleo 3 Big Brother: (In the lounge) I will now reveal the three users in jeopardy of leaving the house forever! With 17 points...Hermione6720! Hermione6720: WUT? D: All Housemates: *Duck head, embarrased* Big Brother:With 11 points, Warboss. Warboss: I have armor. >.> Big Brother: And with 10 points, Sparrowsong. Sparrowsong: NUUUUU! I AM YOUR QUEEN! Big Brother: Hermione, Sparrow, and Warboss- one of you will be evicted at the end of teh week. *To fans* to keep your favorite user in teh competition, vote here! The user with the least vote swill be evicted! Please go to the link to help determine the elimination! Week Two Daily Show (Housemates are having breakfast) DoT: So, Sparrowsong, how was your Penthouse.... Sparrowsong: I thought it was unfair that I had it so I covered it in TNT. DoT: Oh, okay. At leats your being fair., Housemates: *Eat breakfast silently.* Samianthaan: *Sudden;y chokes on waffles* Mcleo: Stand back! I know CPR! *Plows into Sam* Samianthaan: *Gasps for breath* Sparrow...coated...this house's penthouse...wish...TNT... Housemates: *Finally register* AAAAHHHHHHH * All housemates run into electric fence* Chiron...let us...out! Chiron: *Looks up* Eh, no. Odst: C'mon people, we have to defuse it! Sparrowsong: What's the big deal? We don't need a roof....or heads... DoT: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! *Mauls* Sparrowsong: This is what happens when I try to be fair! Warboss: WAIT! HC can use her coding to eliminate the bomb! Odst: Brilliant! That is thinking! HC: What? Html creates, it doesn't destroy! SallyPerson: WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! DoT: I HAVE THE ANSWER! I SHALL USE MY WATERBENDING TO ELIMINATE THE EXPLOSION! DoP: Hey, thats my thing! DoT: AND MINE! FOR I AM THE AVATAR! DoP: Wut? I wanna be the avatar! DoT: We shall fight for the honor! All Other Housemates: WUT? DoT: *Jumps at DoP* DoP: *Blasts her away with air* DoT: *Retaliates with fire* Rin: PEOPLE! FOCUS! TNT! DoP: Nothing is more important then thetitle of avatar! Leafwhisker: Even my stories? DoP & DoT: YES! Leafwhisker: *Cries* Hazelcats: Alright. I can't deal with this. *Runs up to Penthouse* What? There's no TNT! Sparrowsong: What? But it was covered, I swear! Hermione6720: Maybe Big Brother didn't want to die? Ersason: Oh, I defused it HOURS ago... Leafwhisker: Then why'd you let us go bonkers? Ersason: *Munchs on popcorn* Bercause you guys going bonkers is ENTERTAINING! DoT: *Blasts DoP* I AM AVATAR! DoP: NO I AM AVATAR! Hazelcats: You're right, this is surprisingly entertaining. Week Two Challenge Show (Ft. MattShadow) Big Brother: *Over loudspeaker* all housemates, to the Drawing Room. (Housemates gather at drawing room) Mcleo: This is going to be great! Our first real challenge! Leeafwhisker: Uhm, we had one last week.... Mcleo: Pfft, that one doesn't count..... Big Brother: *Over loudspeaker* When you walk through the blue door, you will find yourself on a ski jump. Each Team shall sen four contestants to try a ski jump. You will get judged out of 5 in terms of amazingness. Each team, pick your representatives. Team A: *Gathers* Hermione6720: I can actually ski! But so can Sami... D: SallyPerson: I'm willing to give it a try! Ersason: As shall I. Warboss: I don't think having me do it would be teh smartest.... Mcleo: And I had to do the challenge last week... DoT: Wut? I'm nlot going down that jump! Look at it! Team A: *Puppy dog eyes* DoT: No. Hermione6720: We'll asist you in stealing Amon to make bacon. DoT: Yes! Team B: *Meets* Hazelcats: NUUUU! I cannot ski! D: Samianthaan: Actually, I can. :D DoP: I can do it, too! Captain Rin: You know what? I think I can do this. Odst: And I never back away from a challenge! Leafwhisker: Well, I did all teh work last time so I can deal with sitting out. Big Brother: *Over loudspeaker* Representatives, file through the blue door. Team B shall go first. Remaining teammates, there is a TV in the Living Room. (Housemates enter blue door, find themselves wearing skis on a perilous slope, with a very scary jump) DoP: AAAAAHHHHHH Samianthaan: Hey, it was your idea. DoP: Not that! I just saw our judge! MattShadow: Hi guys! Rin: D: NUUUUU! I can't bribe Matt. Mattshadow: >:D Team B, you shall begin. Samianthaan: I can do this! *Pushes off, doing great turn, and going off jump. Her jump is simple, but graceful, and she sticks her landing* Rin: YES! Matt: Well, there wasn't much originality in it...so 4.5/5 Samianthaan: D: DoP: *Pushes off slope, and use waterbending to make the snow swirl majestically around her- but she's so deep in concentration she misses the jump! Matt: You made it very pretty, but missed the jump. Thats a 3/5. DoP: I made snow swirl around me! Matt: And thats why you don't have a 2. DoP: >:( Rin: *Concentrating hard, pushes off and delivers a clean descent. She then pushes off the jump and does an awesome spin, but stumbles and falls on landing* Matt: Eh, decent. A 4/5. DoP: She crashed on the landing! Unfair! Rin: I'm on your team. That score benefits you. DoP: I guess... Odst: *Pushes off and hurtles down teh slope at breakneck speed, before flying off teh jump...but can't stop as he continues down teh hill and crashes into a tree marking teh end of teh run.* Ow... Matt: 3/5. It lacked...decor.... Table: *Team A: - *Team B: 14.5/20 Matt: Team A, it is your turnto ski. Hermione6720: *Goes down hill decently with a tiny bit of a wedge, and goes of jump, sticking his landing but not doing anything inherently awesome.* Mat: Eh, a 4/5. It was clean, but you had a bit of a wedge and didn't really do anything original. Hermione6720: Aw. D: Ersason: *Carefully pushes off the slope, and gracefully performs a flip off the jump, but also has problems stopping* Can I have a redo? Matt: No. You have a 4/5. SallyPerson: *Pushes off the ridge, but is distracted by a flash from the audience. Tumbles down the mountain.* Matt: Eh, a 2/5. SallyPerson: A flash distracted me! I demand a redo! Matt: Do you have proof? SallyPerson: ...whatever. DoT: *Lingers at edge of mountain* I can't do this! Its so steep! SallyPerson: *Pushes DoT off mountain* DoT: AAAAAAAAAAA 8Hurtles down hill* Hermione6720: Turn! Turn! Mcleo: Do it for the bacon! DoT: The bacon... *Terror is overcome by crazy determination* I SHALL WIN FOR THE BACON! Hermione6720: @ Mcleo Maybe that wasn't so smart. DoT: *Closes eyes, performs amazing, huge, impossibel stunt on jump* Matt: 0.o ... DoT: I...I'm alive! Matt: Uhm, a 5/5. Warboss: YES! Table: *Team A: 15/20 *Team B: 14.5/20 MattShadow: Well, it was close but Team A won! Team B: wut? Team A: WUT???? Leafwhisker: NUUUUUU! How did this happen! Samianthaan: WUT????? I skiid so well... D: Big Brother: Team A cannot be nominated next nominations. That is all. Week Two Evictions Voiceover: Welcome to the live eviction! Please welcome your host CHIRON! Crowd: WOOOOOO Chiron: Today we learn who's going home! Will it be Hermione6720? GladeClan: NUUUUUUU Chiron: Or Sparrowsong? Leafwhisker: NUUUUUUU Chiron: Or maybe even Warboss95? Warhammer Wiki: NUUUUUUU Chiron: One of those three will be evicted TODAY! Crowd: *Cries* Chiron: Lets take a look at whats happening in the house. Hermione6720: I just know I'm going to be evicted! Everyone hates moi! Hazelcats: I don't hate you! Hermione6720: Anyone else? (Bird whistle) Hermione6720: *Cries* DoT: *Crosses to Mcleo* Are you going to help me steal that frying pan or not? Mcleo: I will, but not yet. First I wanna see who gets eliminated. Chiron: A worthy goal, my friend! Lets take a look at the voting lines. ???????????????? 0% ???????????????? 67% ????????????????? 33% Chiron: Voting closes after this break, so vote now. Chiron: Welcome back, to BB:PJOFFW! Since the break, teh voting line shave CHANGED! ????????????????? 0% ?????????????????? 57% ?????????????????? 43% Chiron: Now. lets cross over to teh house. (Crosses to house.) Chiron: hello, my prisoners! Do you wnat to know who si definitely safe? Housemates: YEEESSSS D: Chiron: Well, the user who will definitely be staying for another week is... Housemates: Shiver with excitement* Chiron:...Hermione6720! Hermione6720: WUT? YAY! :D :D :D :D Sparrowsong & Warboss: NUUUUUUUUU GladeClan: YAY!!!!!!!!!! Chiron: Its still not too late to save your favorite user! We'll return after the break, and you'll learn the evicted user! Chiron: Voting lines are now closed! Its time to announce our first evicted user! Crowd: D: *Edges closer* Chiron: Personal space! And the user who will be leaving the show... Chiron:...will be announced after the break! Crowd: NUUUUU Chiron: And we're back! And now for teh moment you've all been waiting for....the user leaving BBPJOFFW is..... .... ... ... WARBOSS95! Sparrowsong: *Relieved sigh* Warboss: Oh, well. This show couldn't contain my awesomenesss for long. Big Brother: Warboss, please leave the house. Warboss: Okay! *Grabs bags and runs out* I'm free! FREE- *Runs into electric fence* Big Brother: I thought we turned that off! Chiron: Everyone please welcome Evictee number one, Warboss 95! Warboss enters and sits Chiron: So Warboss, how does it feel to be teh first one evicted? Warboss: Well, it hurts, but there are other gameshows. Chiron: Would you liek to see the voting lines? Warboss: *Nods* *Warboss95 0% *Hermione6720 57% *Sparrowsong 43% Warboss: D: Chiron: Now, you have a superpower to give to one user! Who will it be! Warboss: Uhm, Leafwhisker, because she's an oldie just liek me! Chiron: Cool! And thats all we have for today! Next week- Team A must deal with the loss of a member! DoT steals Amon! And more mayhem! And did I mention the duck bacon? Category:Blog posts